


Be Okay

by I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless/pseuds/I_Wish_To_Remain_Nameless
Summary: Basil puts his hands on Sunny's shoulders and says, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."Sunny's lucky to have Basil here. Basil's read enough of his grandmother's mystery novels to know a lot of ways to cover up a murder.(A character study of sorts).
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Kudos: 35





	Be Okay

Basil takes a deep breath and assesses the situation. Mari is lying in bed. She isn't breathing. Sunny is huddled in the corner crying. He doesn't seem to notice Basil is there. Things don't look so good. Basil saw what happened. How Mari fell.

They're going to put Sunny in prison and Basil will never see him again and losing Mari is bad enough but the thought of losing Sunny is unbearable. No. Stop spiraling and breathe. He needs to pull himself together. For Sunny's sake.

Basil puts his hands on Sunny's shoulders and says, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

Sunny's lucky to have Basil here. Basil's read enough of his grandmother's mystery novels to know a lot of ways to cover up a murder.

The two of them carry Mari's body back downstairs to Sunny's backyard. He was originally planning to bury Mari out here but a jump rope presents an easier solution.

If they make it look like Mari died of something other than falling down the stairs no one will suspect Sunny of pushing her. Not that he did. He can't have. Sunny loves his sister and what's more he's a good person. Good people don't push their sisters down the stairs.

Hadn't Basil seen seen something in the shadows behind Sunny before Mari fell? Now that he thinks of it he's sure he did. That must have been what pushed Mari.

Basil ties the jump rope into a noose and hangs Mari from from the tree while Sunny stares up at the leaves overhead. When he's finished they start heading inside. It seems almost like everything really will be okay until Basil makes the mistake of looking back. Something stares back at him with a single dead eye.

Sunny notices that Basil has stopped. Basil wants to tell him not to look but he can't speak frozen in place by Something's unwavering gaze. Sunny turns around and Basil can tell from the way he stiffens that he _sees_.

By the time Basil finally regains the use of his limbs enough to drag Sunny back inside, it's already far too late.

  
Basil waits for Sunny.

One year, two years, three years, four years.

Their friend group falls apart.

His grandma's health deteriorates.

The weight of what he's done wears away at him little by little.

But Basil doesn't give up hope. Sunny will come back. He knows it. After all, they'd promised that they'd always be there for each other.

And isn't Sunny a good person who never breaks his promises?

  
Finally just when things look bleakest Sunny comes to save him. It's a little awkward but the relief is overwhelming. Now that Sunny's back things can go back to how they were before. They can all be friends again. Sunny will forgive him and he can finally be free of the burden he's carried. Things will be okay now. Right?

  
Wrong.

It's over. It's all over. Sunny is leaving. His grandmother is dying. He's going to be all alone. He'll never be forgiven.

Something's squeezing his insides, crushing them. It hurts. It hurts so much. Maybe he can cut it out of him. Pull it out by the roots. He grabs his gardening sheers. They're very sharp.

He takes a deep breath and braces himself.

Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
